Not Enough
by elbcw
Summary: 'Regretfully, Athos stumbled away, he knew he could do nothing to help Aramis and Claude. He had been hit, the pain radiating out told him he would likely pass out in a matter of minutes. The only way he could help his friends was to reach the garrison and get reinforcements.'
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This was inspired by an anecdote that is told in my story 'Hypothermia', which was in turn inspired by two of the 'Whumptober' prompts. **

**Don't read this if you need cheering up, it's all a bit sad.**

**The whumpage is aimed at Aramis and Athos.**

Chapter One

'And how do you propose to improve the cadets who are falling behind in their training?'

Claude paused for a moment before he responded, 'if they show potential - and you would know if there was potential - they could be given one to one training to bring them up to scratch. I've seen you watching Albert and Bret. You know they could do better, but they struggle in the big group sessions. I think some people learn differently to others.'

The cadet hesitated for a moment, Aramis could tell he was worried he had spoken out of turn, but Athos nodded for him to continue.

'When we have training in smaller groups those two always improve. It's not that they can't take orders, they're both really dedicated men, but they get a bit lost in the crowd. I think Bret is a bit shy and struggles to push himself to the front and Albert, he's perhaps a little slower on the uptake, but that's not because he doesn't want to learn, it's just how he is…'

Claude stopped again seeking confirmation from the Musketeers that he was not going to be in trouble.

Aramis was enjoying watching Athos listening intently to the young cadet. Claude had been with them for three months and had proven himself very capable in that short time. He was popular amongst the other cadets and a lot of the commissioned men. When he had arrived, he had been shy and had found it difficult to put himself forward. But when he had sparred with Athos and shown his natural ability with the sword he had gone up in the estimations of a lot of the men. His confidence had grown quickly leading to him being one of the most efficient fighters and the best swordsman within the cadets.

The young man had been granted permission to patrol with the commissioned men by Treville, a duty that was not often given to cadets who were usually only allowed static guard duty if they were given work outside the garrison at all.

He had been with Aramis and Athos for a few hours patrolling the streets of the city. They had broken up a skirmish between two market traders and dissuaded three young visitors to the city from going with a comely woman who clearly had nefarious ideas with a burly man waiting to rob the visitors. Claude had helped in both instances. The young man had not been in the way or stood back and watched as was often the case with cadets.

Now they were slowly making their way back to the garrison and what would be a welcome hot meal. Athos had instigated the conversation, much to Aramis' amusement. The cadet had mentioned a few times to his peers that he could think of a few ways to improve the training and he had consoled Albert and Bret after they had been given a dressing down by Treville for their inability to keep up in a training session.

Athos had said afterwards that he was impressed with Claude for not shunning the two cadets as some of the others had done. Claude had even offered to help them both himself. Aramis wondered if Athos wanted to mentor the cadet, to help to shape him further into the no doubt fine Musketeer he would become. The usually stoic and quiet man had become quite friendly with Claude over the last couple of weeks as the cadet continued his training.

The cold weather had started to drive the citizens of Paris into their homes, the streets were rapidly emptying as the three men continued on their way. Aramis was content to let his friend and Claude continue their conversation about the best manner to train the potential Musketeers.

The tall, curly-haired cadet was walking with Athos whilst Aramis walked a couple of paces behind as they made their way along one of the narrower streets. Claude was quite expressive with his hands as he talked, outlining ways that the training could be improved. His conversation had started in quite a halted, hesitant manner, but with each bit of encouragement, Claude had warmed to his subject. It was obvious the young man had put thought into what he was saying.

Athos' reactions were positive, he occasionally pointed out where one of Claude's ideas could not be put into practice, but he did not admonish the youth in any way. The conversation was not one-sided, the two men were exchanging ideas within a few minutes. Aramis was starting to think he might need to excuse himself and leave Claude and Athos to the strategising.

Aramis glanced up when he realised it was raining, the first few spots were splashing on the cobbles. They were still at least thirty minutes' walk to the garrison, Aramis frowned, he knew that even if they walked faster they were likely to be soaked by the time they were undercover. They were expected back so could not seek shelter in a tavern. He hoped the fire in the mess had been built up and that Serge had cooked up something hot and filling for their evening meal.

The Musketeer and the Cadet in front of him seemed oblivious to the weather. Athos was making a few suggestions on the direction of the training to Claude, who was listing which of the other cadets he thought were ready to move onto the next stage of their training. Aramis chuckled when Claude did not list himself but nodded his approval when the young man told Athos that he knew his own shooting was not good enough. Athos glanced back at Aramis who nodded his agreement. Claude's only weakness was his marksmanship, but Aramis was sure it would improve with time and perhaps by implementing one of Claude's own ideas and giving him someone to one training.

MMMM

Athos knew that Aramis would make some comments about the conversation he was engaged in. But he did not mind, Claude was an interesting young man, his ideas were well thought through and he was happy to accept guidance on improving them. Aramis would imply that Athos was being unusually friendly towards the young man. His friend and Porthos would then spend some time making fun of him for breaking his usual habit of remaining distant from the cadets.

It was true that he preferred not to get too involved with the men, he did not see the point in becoming friendly with them if they were not to gain their commission. There were always several cadets who were disappointed and would be told they were not good enough to be Musketeers and Athos hated to see the upset the decision made. But the Musketeer commissions were hard to come by, the men had to be exceptional to gain them. Claude was going to get his commission, that was a given. Once his shooting improved Athos would be recommending the young man to Treville. His swordsmanship was excellent, he was good at following orders, and was always practising or helping his fellow cadets. The young man was the perfect candidate to become a Musketeer.

Claude seemed oblivious to the rain that had started to fall, the cold drops were hitting him, but he did not react. Athos hid a smile, he wondered if the young man was enjoying the chance to talk so freely that he had forgotten everything else.

Athos noticed that Aramis had quickened his step. His friend slipped his arm over Claude's shoulders and steered him ahead of Athos a few paces. Aramis glanced at Athos and grinned.

'Claude, it is raining, and even if your young bones are unbothered by becoming cold and wet, I, and I am sure Athos, would like to actually get to the garrison before we drown in what is going to be a downpour…'

Claude looked around as if noticing how dark it had become for the first time.

'Sorry,' he said.

'Let's get back to the garrison,' said Athos from behind them, 'we can continue our conversation over dinner.'

Claude positively beamed at the idea of sharing a table with the two men. Aramis glanced back at him again, Athos could almost see the jibes forming in his friend's mind as they quickened their step.

Aramis led them down a narrow street, the houses crowding together, blocking the worst of the rain which was getting heavier.

When Aramis stopped suddenly and looked to his left Athos knew something was amiss. Claude followed Aramis' gaze and took a couple of steps forward, Aramis followed him. Athos was about to alter his own direction when a thud behind him made him turn.

A heavy looking sack had landed a few feet behind him. Athos looked up, wondering where the sack had come from. He was ready to remonstrate with whoever had dropped the bag in such a dangerous manner. There were no open windows that he could see. He stepped towards the bag and looked at it more closely, it was only loosely tied, he undid the rope and peered inside, it was filled with dirt. Athos could not work out where the bag had come from or why it had been dropped where it had.

It was not until he heard a muffled shout and the scrape of metal on stone that he realised the fallen sack was a distraction. He turned in time to see Aramis and Claude surrounded by men. As he moved forward, three men broke away and turned towards him. Athos pulled his gun. As he raised the weapon towards the advancing men he was attacked from the side and pushed into the opposite wall. The man that had attacked him, grabbed at his wrist squeezing hard, twisting his arm in an attempt to get him to let go of the gun. The men who had turned towards him advanced quickly, carefully keeping out of the way of the gun. One of the men helped Athos' attacked to relive Athos of his gun, the big, scruffy man flipped the gun in his hand and used it to club Athos hard across the face.

Stunned, Athos found he could not continue to try to force the man who was pinning him to the wall off him anymore. The man who had clubbed him grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the wall. The first man pushed him backwards. Athos stumbled, catching his feet on the uneven cobbles. As he crashed to the ground, he saw the man who had taken his gun turn it to face him. Even with his vision still swimming from the strike he had taken, he knew he had to get out of the line of fire. Concentrating on regaining his footing, Athos twisted over and pulled himself up to stand. The gun was fired as he started to run, the ball sliced into his hip. Athos yelled in pain but kept moving.

The man who had shot him laughed, a gruff deep laugh. Athos glanced back, none of the men were following him, he wondered if they thought the injuries they had dealt him were more serious. Athos knew he would suffer for the gunshot wound as he pressed his hand against it. He could not assess its seriousness, but he knew it would prevent him from helping Aramis and Claude. There were far too many men for the three of them to deal with, let along him on his own carrying injuries. Athos caught the briefest of glimpses of Claude pushing one of the men back as he drew his sword, a determined look on his face. Athos could not see Aramis, who was probably further into the alleyway.

Regretfully, Athos stumbled away, he knew he could do nothing to help Aramis and Claude. He had been hit, the pain radiating out told him he would likely pass out in a matter of minutes. The only way he could help his friends was to reach the garrison and get reinforcements.

Athos only hoped he would reach that safety before he passed out.

MMMM

Claude had almost bumped into Aramis when he stopped. The cadet had muttered an apology as Aramis held up his hand to quieten him. He looked into the dim alleyway for a few seconds, before walking forward. Aramis was sure he had seen something odd. He could not really work out what was out of place, but it needed investigating whatever it was. Claude stayed by his side as they walked along the side alleyway.

The darker alleyway was more oppressive than the narrow lane they had turned off. There did not appear to be any doorways opening onto it but a few kinks in the walls gave the gloomy pathway several hiding places. Aramis was on his guard, he slipped his gun from its holster as he walked, he was pleased to note Claude doing the same. The cadet might not have been the best shot in the garrison, but he would still be better than most people.

'What did you see?' whispered Claude as they walked a few yards into the alleyway.

Aramis shook his head indicating he was not sure. Claude took the hint and did not question him further.

A footfall behind them made Aramis turn in time to see a big man about to grab Claude. The cadet's eyes went wide as the big man's arms encircled him pulling him back quickly and twisting him around. Aramis could not aim his gun at the attacker whilst he was struggling with Claude who had regained his composure enough to fight back. Aramis reached forward to grab at the attacker, but his attempt was stopped by more thuggish men grabbing him. As he was pulled back, he saw another man move towards Claude who could not hide the fear as he was swung around again and forced against the wall.

As the men who were attacking him blocked his view, Aramis tried to see beyond Claude for any sign of Athos. His friend had been a few yards behind them in the narrow street. Aramis did not have time to wonder what had happened to Athos as he was punched in the stomach. Unable to prevent his reaction Aramis doubled over, his gun was grabbed from his hand as he felt more hands on him. Despite his best effort, Aramis could not stop himself from being tripped to the floor. There were just too many men for them to deal with.

All thoughts of what the men had been up to were pushed to the back of his mind as Aramis tried to get back up. A kick to his chest caused Aramis to gasp as the air was knocked out of him. One of the attackers stamped on his knee before kicking him in the shin. Aramis did not think he would be able to stand after further kicks were aimed at him. All he could do was try to prevent the men from kicking his head and chest.

As the assault continued Aramis was aware of his weapons and money bag being roughly pulled from him, he vainly tried to prevent his weapons being taken but was punched again for his troubles.

The attackers did not seem to want to kill him, only beat him enough to prevent him from pursuing them. Aramis was well aware he would not be pursuing anyone for a while, he knew he would not be able to get up, he knew he was lucky to still be conscious.

MMMM

Breathing hard and struggling to take each step, Athos closed in on the garrison. He knew Porthos was on watch, he had lost a bet with a couple of the other men and been lumbered with two nights in a row watching the gate. All Athos needed to do was reach the gate, or at least get within earshot of his friend. Athos kept his hand pressed to his hip, the wound was still bleeding, each step he took pulled at it. He knew the ball had not become lodged in his skin, he was sure it had simply grazed over his hip, but the damage was enough that he was severely inhibited. He could not run; all Athos could manage was a stumbled walk.

The rain was getting heavier, Athos had lost his hat in the fight leaving him with nothing to keep the water off his face. His already unfocused vision was being further compromised by the thick drops of water splashing in his eyes.

He knew he had to get help to his friends quickly and the only way he could do that was to reach the garrison. The cold weather would not help Aramis and Claude if they were injured.

The streets were empty as the downpour grew heavier, even the beggars had hidden themselves away, curling up in corners and under stairs. There was no help for Athos as he continued his inelegant stumble towards the only help he could guarantee.

If he did not manage to reach the garrison, he could not get help for Aramis and Claude. His friend and the young cadet had been surrounded by their attackers, Athos had no idea what the scruffy men had wanted. They had not tried to steal from him, although he had run from them, perhaps the attackers did not think he was worth pursuing. Trying to work out what the men wanted, kept Athos distracted from the pain he was in.

He shivered, the cold rain was dripping down off his hair and trickling inside his doublet. The thought of his friends being left exposed to the elements spurred Athos on. The young cadet did not deserve what had happened to him. He was too promising to be cut down in what was probably not much more than a street robbery. Athos hoped his friends were still alive, he had no way of knowing what state they were in. His last image of Claude haunted him, the young man had looked determined in his task. But his determination was misplaced, they were woefully outnumbered. Claude would not have been able to deal with all the men that had been surrounding him. And Athos had no idea what might have befallen Aramis in the attack.

Were the two men already dead? Had they been taken for some reason?

Athos wished he knew what had happened. He wished he had not been injured and was able to help his friends.

But he was injured. He could not undo what had happened.

Athos stumbled on.

MMMM

Gradually the men disappeared, Aramis was aware of them running off. As the last man slipped away Aramis managed to push himself up slightly to look for Athos and Claude.

There was no sign of Athos, but Claude was stood a few yards away staring in the direction that the last man had gone. Claude wavered slightly, he was clutching at his side with one hand, his gun held loosely in his other hand. As Aramis watched, the gun slipped from his hand and clattered to the ground. Claude looked down at the fallen gun vacantly.

'Claude?'

Aramis waited for a response, but the cadet did not move. He continued to stare at the fallen gun.

'Claude, you need to come over here.'

Painfully slowly Claude turned to look at him, as the cadet moved, Aramis saw the blood seeping around the fingers of his gloves. Claude had clearly been injured in the fight, but did not seem aware enough to act appropriately. The cadet blinked a few times and wavered again. Aramis knew he had to get the young man to come to him. With difficulty he eased himself into a sitting position, the pain in his leg left Aramis panting for several seconds. When he could focus again Aramis looked up to see Claude taking shaky steps towards him, the cadet was pale, even in the dimly lit passage Aramis could see he was close to collapse.

Claude reached Aramis and managed to sink to his knees.

'Sorry,' he said, 'I think I might have cracked ribs.'

'That's alright,' said Aramis, before closing his eyes for a few seconds as the pain from his knee threatened to overwhelm him.

'What should I do?' asked Claude.

Aramis looked at the cadet for a few seconds before he realised that Claude did not know he was injured.

'We need to get help,' said Aramis, looking along the alleyway, wondering again what had happened to Athos.

'Should I go? Can you get up?'

'Claude, you're injured…'

Claude looked down at his hand. He paused for a few seconds before looking back up, confusion in his eyes.

Aramis started to undo the sash from his waist, he knew he needed to bind the wound the Cadet carried.

'Let me see it, we'll get a temporary bandage on it, then we'll work out what to do next.'

Claude slowly undid his light brown doublet and pulled it away from the injury. Aramis tried to lean forward to get a better look, but the action sent waves of pain through him, it was several seconds before he was able to orientate himself again. Claude had his hand on Aramis' shoulder keeping him steady.

'I'm fine,' said Aramis after what felt like minutes, but he knew was only seconds.

Claude released him and shuffled around to sit beside him, pulling his shirt up to aid Aramis' examination.

'I've not been injured before,' said Claude, 'will I be scarred? I'd rather have got a scar in battle, not during a robbery...that we lost.'

Aramis managed a smile at the cadet's rueful joke. He looked at the wound which was bleeding sluggishly, Claude did not seem to have lost much blood, enough for the injury to look dramatic, but not enough to leave him too weakened. Aramis guessed the cadet was shocked at the events which would explain why he appeared to be struggling to stay conscious. The wound would need a few stitches, but otherwise, the young man would be fine. Aramis was relieved, they had got off lightly.

As he helped Claude to wrap the blue sash around the wound Aramis looked along the alleyway again.

'Athos!'

He called out several times but got no response.

'You'll have to get help Claude,' said Aramis as he tied the sash, 'I can't get up, they kicked me and stamped on my knee...Claude?'

Aramis shook the cadet's arm, Claude's head had dipped forward, his eyes slowly closing.

'Tired…'

The single word response worried Aramis greatly, Claude's injury was not severe, he could not work out what was wrong with the young man.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Porthos yawned and tilted his head back as he rolled his shoulders. He had not realised just how static he had been until the creeping stiffness in his neck had made itself known when he pushed himself off the wall by the garrison gate. He had not seen anyone for a couple of hours. The few lights that had been on in the sleeping quarters had gone off one by one. Only the light in Treville's room remained the flicker of the fire and a few candles telling Porthos that the Captain was working late.

He felt a few drops of rain and frowned, not only was it getting quite cold it was now going to rain, he sighed and buttoned his cloak in an attempt to maintain some warmth during the hours he still had to stand duty.

The lost bet had meant Porthos had missed out on a day patrolling with his friends. Athos and Aramis had gone out with the cadet, Claude, in the early afternoon. Aramis had banged on his bedroom door as they passed, Porthos had been woken and shouted something derogatory at his friend, earning a laugh from Aramis and a remonstration from Athos.

Smiling at the good-natured teasing Aramis had given him for losing the bet, Porthos began to pace up and down across the entrance to the garrison in an attempt to warm up and loosen his stiff muscles. The night watch was always the least sought-after duty for the soldiers. It was lonely work, if there was no real threat to the garrison, only one man was required to watch the gate.

'I thought you were good at cheating,' said Treville from behind him.

Porthos turned, nodding a greeting to his Captain, 'this ain't the result of me cheating at cards, sir,' he replied, 'this was me thinking Albert could outshoot Pierre...I was wrong.'

'Next time you should take counsel from Aramis before placing that sort of bet,' chuckled Treville.

Porthos nodded his agreement.

'Two nights in a row...I may use that as a punishment for tardiness for some of the younger lads,' mused Treville.

'A worthy punishment, Captain,' said Porthos with a smile. 'Extra stable duty doesn't always seem like punishment to some of the cadets.'

Treville stood with him for a few seconds looking out of the garrison along the empty streets. The rain which had started gently was getting heavy quickly.

'I don't envy you,' Treville said as he turned to go.

Porthos returned his attention to the street, watching the rain splashing on the cobbles and puddles forming where years of use had worn the stones down.

A movement at the corner of a building a couple of hundred yards away drew his attention. Porthos was not expecting to see anyone out in the cold rain. The weather had driven most people to their beds earlier than usual. He peered in the direction he had seen the movement. After a few seconds he could make out someone moving towards him. The man was limping, using the building for support, his stumbled steps made him appear drunk. Porthos wondered if the man was unaware of how cold it was, with no hat and a loose cloak the man would have been soaked.

The apparently drunk man was heading towards him. Porthos realised with shock that the man was Athos. He was not expecting to see his friend until the following afternoon.

'Captain,' said Porthos over his shoulder as he rushed towards Athos.

He was aware of Treville returning to the garrison gate and then following him along the street towards Athos who looked on the verge of collapse.

'What happened?' asked Treville as he caught up with Porthos.

'No idea,' replied Porthos.

They reached the ailing Musketeer together. Porthos grabbed Athos who yelped in pain and sagged against him, his head hanging down.

'He's bleeding...he's been shot I think,' said Treville holding up his bloodstained hand.

'Athos?' said Porthos.

He tried to shake his friend awake, but it was obvious he had passed out. Treville pulled Athos' arm around his shoulder as Porthos did the same with the other arm. Between them, they carried Athos towards the garrison.

'He was on patrol with Aramis and Claude,' said Treville, 'I don't remember any of them being in the mess earlier…'

Porthos did not like the implication the Captain was making. He was not surprised to have missed his friends himself, he had not needed to report for duty until after they would have returned and probably retired to bed.

Treville pushed the infirmary door open with his foot and helped Porthos to get Athos onto the nearest bed.

'He's soaked through, get him stripped off, we need him warmed up and awake. I don't like not knowing where Aramis and Claude are.'

Porthos nodded and went about undoing Athos' doublet. Treville left the infirmary, Porthos guessed the Captain had gone to double check that Aramis and Claude were not in their rooms and to get help from any men he could round up. If Aramis and Claude were missing and Athos did not wake quickly to tell them what had happened, a search would be needed.

Returning his attention to his unconscious friend Porthos took in the darkening bruise across Athos' face. The Musketeer did not appear to be carrying any other injuries, but the injury to his hip would be debilitating enough and being forced to make his way across Paris would not have helped him.

It took Porthos a few minutes to peel the soaked clothes off his friend, the leather proving uncooperative as he worked. Once stripped and covered in thick blankets, Porthos left Athos to gather what he would need to clean and dress the wound to his hip. It had been with relief that Porthos had decided the injury did not need stitching. Athos would be uncomfortable and struggle to walk for several days but the wound would heal and provided they kept it clean Porthos hoped Athos would not suffer too much.

Athos moaned as Porthos began to wipe away the dried blood, his eyes fluttered open and he tried to move. Porthos was quick to push Athos back down.

'You're safe, Athos, you made it back to the garrison.'

Athos was breathing quickly, he looked around for a few seconds before making a conscious effort to calm himself. He managed to focus on Porthos.

'Aramis?' asked Athos.

'Not here, was he with you?'

Athos nodded with a wince.

'What happened?'

After a few seconds, Athos replied, 'we were on our way back, a group of men surrounded them...there was no way they could have fought them off in such close quarters. I do not know what happened to them, I...ran…'

Athos looked down, Porthos could see a fleeting look of shame cross his friends face.

'It sounds like you didn't have a choice,' reassured Porthos. 'And you're injured, you couldn't have fought.'

They both looked over as Treville pushed the door open. Porthos could see lights flickering on around the garrison, the Captain had roused several men to start up a search.

'Were you attacked?' asked the Captain.

'Sorry,' said Athos.

'Sounds like they were overwhelmed, Athos made a break for it to get help. He doesn't know what happened to Aramis or Claude.'

Treville nodded, 'where did this happen?'

Athos stared at Treville for a few seconds, a blank look on his face. Porthos realised Athos was struggling to remember.

'Retrace your steps,' suggested Porthos, 'you arrived here from the direction of the Palace.'

Athos, his brow furrowed said, 'we were near the bakery that you like,' he said looking at Porthos who nodded.

'I know the one,' he replied.

Porthos hated seeing Athos struggling to remember, the added pressure of knowing that their friends were in danger was not helping the injured man.

'The street with...the street with…'

Athos trailed off, he looked away for a few seconds before continuing.

'It was near that tailors, the one with the sign that hangs low enough that we have to watch our hats when we walk underneath it.'

'I know where he means,' said Porthos when Treville looked at him.

Athos closed his eyes for a few seconds, Porthos was worried he was going to pass out again.

'Narrow alleyway along there, I can't remember exactly...sorry,' Athos' words were mumbled, Porthos had needed to lean in and listen hard to catch them all.

Porthos smiled, 'we'll find them,' he said, hoping he sounded surer than he felt.

The description Athos had given was not particularly accurate, he was sure, the street was a long one, the two places Athos had described were some distance apart and there were many narrow alleyways off the street.

'Rest, Athos,' said Treville, 'don't cause us any more problems by straining yourself by getting out of that bed.'

Treville raised his eyebrows at Athos to underline his order. Athos managed a nod, the worry evident on his face. As they turned to go Porthos glanced back at Athos who was struggling to keep his eyes open, he doubted his friend would cause them any issues, the tough walk across the city had exhausted the already injured man.

MMMM

The spot he had found himself in was slightly sheltered from the now pouring rain, but not sheltered enough. Aramis could see the fat raindrops splashing off his boots, he could feel the cold creeping into him quickly. Claude shivered, Aramis had managed to do the buttons on the cadet's doublet back up despite his own fingers shaking. Claude did not have the coordination to do the simple task himself. Aramis wished the young man would snap out of his shock, it worried him that Claude seemed incapable of getting up. He had slumped to the side after a few minutes resting against Aramis who had slipped his arm around the young man's shoulder and pulled him closer. The wound was not too serious, he should have been able to get up, at the very least Aramis would have liked to get Claude to reach the end of the alleyway and look for Athos.

But Claude had closed his eyes a few times, his head nodding forward. Aramis had been forced to cajole the man to keep him awake. The longer they stayed where they were, the colder they were going to get.

Cataloguing his own injuries Aramis knew he was going to suffer. He was sure he was just badly bruised and grazed but the places he had been kicked and punched would leave him incapacitated for some time. His knee throbbed mercilessly where he had been stamped on and his ribs hurt where he had been kicked. Aramis could not remember being punched in the face, but he was sure he had been, as his cheek and jaw stung.

'Claude,' said Aramis with a small shake of the younger man, 'tell me about your plans.'

'Hmmm….'

'Tell me about your plans for when you take over the Musketeers. You'll be Captain one day; how will you organise your men?'

Aramis knew he had to keep the cadet talking. The only thing he could think of that could be causing the young man to be so lethargic was a blow to the head, but Claude did not have any cuts or grazes on his face and there were no bumps on his head. Claude seemed in a worse state than he should be, and Aramis could not work out why.

'I'd sort the cadets...into...groups according to their ability,' said Claude his voice was starting to sound slurred.

'Yes, keep talking Claude.'

As Claude continued his increasingly slow explanation, Aramis looked around them. They were several yards from the entrance to the alleyway if there were any passing Parisians, they were unlikely to see the two men lying on the ground, half hidden by a slight bend. The wind had shifted the slant of the rain, Aramis sighed as he watched it start to soak into his breeches. He contemplated trying to shift his injured legs but knew it would cause him pain and possibly lead to him passing out. It annoyed Aramis that simple bruising could cause him to be so incapacitated. He could not take the chance of passing out when he needed to keep Claude awake.

'...the best...shoots should be together...you could train them…'

Claude was leaving longer and longer gaps between his words. Aramis could tell he was going to pass out. He wished he could work out what was causing Claude to behave as he was.

'...I need...more practice…'

'Tell me the steps to loading a musket…'

Aramis waited a few seconds for the cadet to respond to his request, when Claude did not and did not respond to a none too gentle shake either, Aramis knew the man had passed out. Aramis wondered how long they had already been lying on the cold ground gradually getting soaked by the heavy rain that managed to get around the overhanging buildings.

All Aramis could think to do was hold the young man close to him and hope that his own body warmth would keep Claude warm enough, he had been shivering badly before he passed out.

Would they be lying there until the morning before they were noticed, wondered Aramis?

MMMM

Porthos had moved off first, anxious to start the search, Treville had quickly outlined the plan to the gathered men, they were to work in pairs each taking one of the alleyways along the road. The group were split into two and each took a side. Once they were sure they alleyway was not where their friends had been attacked, they would move on. Porthos wished there were more men to help with the search but Treville could not use all the potentially available men as the Royal Family would remain their priority.

Barbotin, who was paired with Porthos walked at his side, keeping pace, the field medic was clutching his medical bag. Porthos knew the man would know how to deal with whatever they came across, Aramis had taught the young man well. They were all certain the missing men had been injured, they could only hope they had been left alive.

As they entered the street the rain started to slow its relentless pelting of the city. Porthos was glad, he did not like the idea of his friends being out in the elements, the cold would have been bad enough on its own, but with the added misery of the rain, he did not like their chances.

The first alleyway was narrow, Porthos doubted the attack had happened so close to the end of the road, but the need for a methodical search was necessary, they did not want to miss Aramis and Claude.

Walking the length of the alleyway proved to both Porthos and Barbotin that their friends were not there. Retracing their steps, they continued along the street. Treville was walking along the middle of the street checking in with each pair of men as they searched.

The Captain pointed to the next alleyway that needed to be checked, Porthos nodded as he turned towards the dim pathway between the buildings. He knew they would have to walk the length of it as it bent slightly about halfway along, he could not see to the other end. Barbotin allowed Porthos to take the lead.

A yell from behind them had them both turn and work their way back to the street. Several other Musketeers appeared at the same time. Treville raised his hand in a request to have them stay where they were. Porthos reluctantly stopped walking towards the source of the cry. They waited for what seemed like hours until Pierre appeared at the end of the narrow alleyway opposite.

'False alarm,' he said with a shake of his head, 'it's a beggar, he's wearing an old Musketeer cloak, one of the ones you gave away last year Captain.'

Treville nodded, 'keep looking men,' he said.

The soldiers returned to their task without question. Porthos followed Barbotin back along the alleyway they had been searching.

As Barbotin reached the slight bend he paused for a seconds before rushing forward, Porthos felt his heart rate increase as he followed the medic.

They were lying, slumped against the stone wall of the imposing building. Aramis had managed to pull his cloak slightly over them both, but not enough to really protect them from the elements. Aramis was holding onto Claude, his arms around the cadet's shoulders. Aramis was shivering, Claude was very still.

It was obvious that Aramis had taken a beating, he had cuts and grazes to his face, his clothing was scuffed and ripped in places. Porthos noted that Aramis was missing his sash, spotting it around the waist of the cadet, no doubt hiding an injury. At least they had been conscious long enough to deal with whatever had been inflicted on the young man.

Barbotin had crouched by the two men looking them over, he had undone Claude's doublet and found the bloodstain indicating where the injury to the young man was.

'This doesn't look too bad,' said Barbotin, 'but I won't really know until I can check him properly.'

'And Aramis?' asked Porthos as he moved to crouch by his friend's side.

Aramis managed to look at him with unfocused eyes but did not make any attempt to speak. He was shivering uncontrollably.

'I don't know, other than the obvious injuries and the fact that they are both very cold...I don't know.'

Porthos nodded his understanding, he patted Aramis' arm.

'We've got you now,' he said. 'You can let him go.'

Porthos tried to pull Aramis' arm away from Claude, but Aramis did not seem to comprehend that they had been found.

'I doubt he knows we're here,' said Barbotin.

'Let's get them back to the garrison,' said Porthos decisively.

MMMM

Treville led the way back into the garrison. Word had got around the men who had not been enlisted to help in the search that three of their brothers had been attacked. He had left a cadet by the infirmary door in case Athos either needed something or tried to leave in some misguided attempt to help in the search. The cadet pushed the door open as both Aramis and Claude were carried in. The men knew better than to crowd the infirmary, they stayed back. Some returned to their rooms to try and rest before their normal duties, others wandered off to the mess in the hope that food might be available.

Barbotin directed the two cadets, Albert and Bret that had helped to carry the injured men back to start stripping them off. Porthos had taken charge of Aramis who was clearly confused and trying vainly to reach Claude.

'He's injured,' said Aramis between shivers, 'stabbed in the side...it's not too bad...might not need stitches...he'll be alright…'

'Clemont's seeing to him, you need to let us deal with him now,' said Porthos with a nod towards Barbotin who was busy helping to strip the injured cadet.

Aramis watched them for a few seconds before looking back at Porthos.

'Athos?' he said. 'I didn't see what happened to him...did you find him as well?'

Porthos smiled and nodded in the other direction, Aramis followed his gaze. Athos was either asleep or unconscious on the bed next to Aramis. Apparently satisfied that all was as well as could be expected Aramis allowed Porthos to peel his soaked clothes from him.

Treville shook his head as he watched the bruises and grazes being revealed on Aramis' body as his shirt was pulled off. The Musketeer was trying not to show how much pain he was in until Porthos and Bret started to pull his breeches off. Aramis gasped, weakly reaching for his left knee, his laboured breathing making it even more painful for him. When they managed to peel the damp leather breeches off him it was obvious why Aramis was in so much pain. A clear boot print across the side of his knee and accompanying bruises told them all they needed to know. As they finished stripping Aramis, Treville shook his head again, his soldier had been kicked and punched multiple times. Aramis was going to be suffering for some days to come.

Aramis was watching the bed next to him, following what Barbotin was doing. Treville guessed at that moment worrying about someone else was preferable to facing up to his own injuries and pain.

'He was...very shocked...I bound the injury as best I could…'

Barbotin nodded with a small smile. Treville could tell his second field medic was humouring Aramis, he wondered why?

'Can you drink this, Aramis?' said Porthos who was holding a cup of thin broth that had been brought over from the mess.

With Aramis distracted for a few moments Treville noticed Barbotin looking at him. He pointed at the back of Claude's shoulder, Treville watched as Barbotin lifted a wadded-up bandage from a second stab wound. As soon as the pressure was removed the wound began to bleed freely. Treville realised the injury was probably hidden by Claude's doublet and the cadet might not have realised it was there due to the move obvious wound to his side that would have hurt more.

Treville looked at Barbotin, he did not want to verbalise the obvious question with Aramis lying on the next bed. Barbotin shook his head, Claude would not survive the loss of blood. He looked across at Aramis who had laid back down after taking a drink, his eyes were shut, and he appeared to have drifted off to sleep. Porthos had watched the exchange between Treville and Barbotin.

Treville quietly dismissed the other men from the room before telling Barbotin he should stay close by but would probably not be needed any further. With a nod of understanding, Barbotin patted Claude's arm before retreating from the room.

'Don't tell 'im yet,' Porthos said quietly before double checking that Aramis had fallen asleep. 'Let him rest for a bit.'

Treville nodded his agreement. Porthos moved to Claude's bedside. The cadet had been covered in blankets but was showing no signs of regaining consciousness. Treville thought that was for the best, he pulled a chair over and placed it by the dying man indicating for Porthos sit. The Musketeer nodded his thanks and pulled the chair closer to Claude, he took the young man's hand and sat quietly with him, glancing at Aramis and Athos every so often.

Treville pulled out another chair and sat between Athos and Aramis' beds. A silent vigil began.

MMMM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Athos reached the stage where he was not asleep any longer but not fully awake. He was aware of a quiet conversation going on above him. The Captain talking to Porthos.

'He's going to be devastated when he realises he missed the second injury,' Porthos said.

'I know, we'll have to make sure he understands that it was easy to miss in the circumstances. From the state of him, I'm actually surprised he managed to stay conscious until we found them.'

Athos wondered what his Captain and Porthos were talking about. He tried to remember what had happened. It took him a few moments to order the events, when it all fell into place, he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. The pain in his hip stopped his movement, he could not help a moan of pain.

'Easy Athos don't move too quickly,' Treville said, with a hand gently but firmly pushing him back down.

Once Athos was able to focus on Treville he helped him to sit up a little. Athos rode out the pain the movement caused, calming his breathing after a few seconds. He opened his eyes and looked up at Treville then across to Porthos who was smiling at him, the smile was sad. Porthos was sat beside a bed, a still figure lying on it, Athos saw that it was Claude who looked deathly pale, Porthos was clutching the cadet's hand. Aramis was lying on a bed between them, he was asleep or unconscious, his breathing looked laboured.

'Can you remember what happened?' asked Treville looking at Athos quizzically.

Athos nodded slowly, 'we were attacked, outnumbered. I was shot, I think, I didn't see what happened to them,' Athos looked at the two unconscious men, 'I managed to get back here…'

'Aramis has been badly beaten, he's covered in bruises, and has injured ribs. He's not going to be walking unaided for some time,' said Treville.

Athos nodded and looked at Aramis for a few seconds taking in the darkening bruising on his friend's face. Cooled cloths were draped over Aramis' left knee, more dark bruises were evident along his uncovered leg.

Looking at Claude and taking in the lack of any obvious attempts to deal with any injuries Athos understood what Treville and Porthos had been saying as he woke up.

'He's been stabbed in the back, the wound bled a lot before we found it,' said Porthos, 'Aramis must have missed it, we doubt Claude even knew. There's nothing we can do…'

Athos stared at Claude for a few seconds, the young man looked peaceful, there was no sign of pain on his calm face. His skin was almost white.

'I should have tried to help them,' said Athos.

'No, Athos,' said Treville firmly, 'there were too many of them, and you were injured. You did the right thing, you got yourself out of there and found reinforcements-'

'I could have been quicker-'

'You did what you could, Athos, don't blame yourself for this,' Porthos said.

Athos looked away and sighed, he knew they were correct, there really had not been anything that he could have done. He had moved as quickly as he could to get help, the weather had conspired against him, no easy help came on his journey back across the city. He could have tried to rouse someone from their home, but most of the people who lived in the area would not have responded to someone banging on their door in the dark hours and during the pouring rain. He had no choice but to make his way to the garrison.

But he could not help feeling that he could have or should have done more. Athos shifted slightly and tried not to react to the pain the movement caused, the pain that underlined the fact that he really could not have done more to help Claude and Aramis.

As his breathing settled, he realised Treville's hand was no his shoulder keeping him steady. He looked at his Captain and nodded.

They both looked across to Claude as the cadet took a long, deep breath. Porthos shifted slightly, he leaned forward and brushed some of the young man's curled hair from his face. The long breaths continued for a few minutes. They conscious men remained silent. Porthos continued to hold Claude's hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth. The dying man's breaths became fewer. They had been with men who had succumbed to injuries before, they knew there was no pattern to what was happening, all they could do was wait.

After a few minutes when Claude did not take any further breaths Porthos rested his hand on the young man's chest for a few seconds before gently lying Claude's hand back down. Porthos looked back across to Treville and Athos, shaking his head.

Athos wished he was alone, he did not want to show the emotion he felt in front of the others. He blinked a few times, he was sure Porthos noticed but his friend did not say anything.

As Porthos rearranged the cadet so that he could cover him with a blanket a movement from Aramis drew their attention. As Aramis slowly opened his eyes, Athos could see that he was focused but obviously in pain.

Porthos moved closer to him, 'take your time. Do you remember what happened?'

Athos watched Aramis doing what he suspected he had done as he had come around. His friend looked around for a few seconds with slight confusion before his eyes settled on Claude. Athos guessed Aramis might think the dead man was merely asleep.

'He died a few moments ago,' said Porthos quietly.

Aramis tried to sit up, Porthos helped him, keeping hold of his shoulders until the pain he must have been in had died down a little.

Aramis looked at Claude, confusion in his eyes, 'but his injury wasn't that bad…'

Aramis looked around at Treville and Athos, disbelief on his face.

'I'm sorry, Aramis, but there was another injury, he'd been stabbed in the back as well,' said Treville.

Aramis looked shocked, he looked back at Claude, 'I didn't know…'

'We don't think he knew either, the pain from the injury to his side and the fact he could see that one, would have distracted him. You weren't to know, Aramis.'

Athos realised his friend was going to get the same lecture he had just received from Treville.

'You did what you could, given the circumstances, you've been badly injured, you were in no fit state to be looking Claude over properly. This is not your fault. And the wound was deep, I doubt you could have done much for him anyway.'

Aramis did not look convinced. Athos sympathised with his friend.

Porthos returned to Claude and reverently covered him with a sheet before saying, 'I think he helped to keep you alive, Aramis. You were very cold when we found you, if you'd not been huddled together, I'm not convinced you would have stayed alive long enough to be found.'

Athos could tell the remark was not much comfort for Aramis who was looking at the body on the bed next to him, not bothering to hide the tears that spilt from his eyes.

MMMM

Porthos sat beside Aramis quietly. None of the rest of them had said anything after Porthos had helped his friend to the chair by Claude's body. Aramis was quietly reciting prayers, his eyes closed. He had insisted on sitting with Claude for a while before they took his body away.

Porthos had not been keen due to the injuries Aramis was carrying but had eased his friend up and helped him to shuffle the couple of feet to a chair beside Claude. After settling in the chair, Aramis had crossed himself and begun the murmured prayers. Athos and Treville had remained silent. Porthos had noted the haunted look on Athos' face, he wondered if his friend was struggling not to let his own emotions get the better of him. They had all been fond of the enthusiastic cadet, the young man who had been quite shy to start with but who had proved himself a worthy candidate for commission.

After some minutes Porthos decided that Aramis should stop, he leaned forward and gently rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

'You need to stop, Aramis. You couldn't do anything for him. Nobody could.'

Aramis ignored him and continued his prayer. Porthos glanced back to Treville who nodded.

'Leave him now, let them take him. He'll be looked after,' Porthos continued as he eased Aramis back in his chair.

Aramis looked up at the four cadets who were hovering by the door to the infirmary. He nodded. Porthos moved his own chair out of the way and helped Aramis to stand, Aramis winced as his injuries were agitated. The cadets approached their deceased friend. A couple of them sniffed and wiped their eyes before arranging themselves around Claude and working together to carry him from the infirmary. Aramis crossed himself again as the body was taken away. Porthos waited a few seconds before easing Aramis back to his bed and helping him back down. Aramis tried not to react to the pain the movement caused but failed.

The four men sat in silence for a few more minutes before Treville rose.

'I need to write to his father, let him know. Claude will be buried with full honours, I will make sure of that. He may not have been commissioned but from what you have both said, he acted bravely when you were attacked, and he was an exemplary cadet.'

Treville paused looking at the two injured men before turning to Porthos.

'Perhaps you could see if Serge can sort out some food for the three of you. You've not eaten yet today, and I don't want these two going without.'

Porthos nodded, he knew what the Captain was doing, he wanted to give Aramis and Athos a few moments alone. He knew that ideally, Athos would probably have preferred to take himself off to a tavern for a few hours, but he was in no state to do that. Aramis was staring into the distance, Porthos wondered if his friend had even really listened to what Treville had said.

MMMM

As Porthos closed the door to the infirmary, leaving them alone, Athos heard Aramis sigh quietly. His friend still looked guilty.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I know they're saying it wasn't my fault, but I should have realised why he was so lethargic, I knew the injury to his side was not very serious, but he was obviously still being affected by something, I should have known.'

Athos huffed out a wry laugh, 'Aramis, we can both blame ourselves for this until the end of time, it will not bring him back. I still think I could have done more, been quicker, tried to rouse a local for help. But I didn't. All I could think about was getting back here to get help for you both. I was too slow.'

They looked at each other for a few moments before Athos spoke again.

'I do not usually get close to the cadets, but he was so engaging, I think he managed to endear himself to us all. He had such potential. And those ideas of his for improvements…'

Athos shook his head and smiled as he thought back to the earlier conversation he had with Claude, before their day had turned so horrific.

'You would have liked to have taken him under your wing...to nurture him. You're right,' said Aramis, 'he did have potential. His shooting was improving. I hadn't told him because I wanted him to realise himself...I wish I had now.'

Aramis looked at the now empty bed where Claude had been lying.

'If you want to continue with your prayer, I won't stop you,' said Athos.

Aramis looked at him.

'Claude was a regular churchgoer,' continued Athos, thinking about the Sunday mornings he had seen the young man dressed in a clean shirt walking purposefully out of the garrison to meet his father before they attended mass.

Aramis eased himself up a little straighter in the bed, Athos winced in sympathy as his friend was forced to take a few seconds to calm his breathing again. The moving about was not helping Aramis' ribs.

Aramis crossed himself again and continued to pray quietly. Athos knew that Aramis could have carried on regardless of his ascent but knowing that Athos wanted him to pray for Claude probably helped him.

Athos looked out of the window across the garrison yard. He could see the cadets paying their own last respects to their brother. He noticed a couple of the young men struggling not to cry. One young man was eventually led away by one of his friends. Claude had been very popular, his kindness and constant offers of help had not gone unnoticed.

As Claude was taken from the garrison, the commissioned men that had not left for their duties formed an honour guard.

Aramis continued his quiet prayers as Athos gazed out of the window lost in thought of what might have been for the young man who had been so callously cut down.

MMMM

As the men began to move away from the grave Aramis remained where he was, partly to silently recite a final prayer, and partly because he was tired from the walk to the grave site and having to stand during the funeral. He did not want to worry the other men, so intended to let the majority move off before he started to make his own way back to the garrison. The crutches he was using were the only thing keeping him upright, he was quite sure, he knew he would have to stop a couple of times on the way back.

The last few days had been very uncomfortable for him, he had not slept well and even suffered a couple of nightmares. Athos had woken him the first time a look of concern on his face. Aramis had been embarrassed and annoyed that his friend had been forced to move from his own bed to see that he was alright.

They had sat and talked for a while, reiterating to each other that the cadet's death was not either of their faults and equally continuing to feel the self-blame.

Aramis had needed to attend the funeral, despite it being a difficult and painful process to get there. He needed to pay his last respects to the man who had unwittingly saved his life. It had been a sobering thought when he had realised that Claude was the one keeping him alive, rather than the other way around, as they lay huddled together on the cold wet ground.

Athos, who was using a walking stick, appeared at his side.

'Treville does not expect us to return to the garrison straight away. We can split the journey at a tavern.'

Aramis looked at his friend for a few seconds, 'thank you,' he said with a sigh, 'I doubt I would have made it back in one go anyway.'

'You shouldn't 'ave come,' said Porthos from behind them, 'neither of you should have come.'

'And yet, here we are,' stated Athos with a sad smile.

The three Musketeers stood together at the graveside for a few seconds lost in quiet contemplation. They were interrupted by the man they knew to be Claude's father, who had been in conversation with Treville since the funeral finished.

'Messieurs?' he said. 'I understand you were with my son when he died?'

Claude's father had the same curled hair, although his was flecked with grey. He was a minor noble who lived outside of the city. They knew that Claude had been his second son and that his wife, Claude's mother, had died several years before.

Aramis noticed that Porthos had taken a small step forward to put himself in a position to protect both Athos and himself.

Claude's father noticed the move and smiled, 'I am not here to berate any of you,' he said. 'I wanted to thank you.'

The grieving father looked down for a few seconds, when he looked up, he had tears in his eyes.

'Claude used to speak about the commissioned men when we attended mass. He was in awe of you all. Your Captain has told me what you did for him that night…'

Aramis looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with the man any longer.

'Monsieur Aramis,' he said, taking a step forward, 'I do not blame you for not being able to save him. Your Captain told me about the second wound my son received, he told me that it was unlikely, given the circumstances, you could have done anything for him.'

Aramis looked back at Claude's father and nodded.

'And you Monsieur Athos,' continued the man, 'you did your best to get help for your friends, despite the difficulties you were faced.'

'Thank you Monsieur-'

'Robert,' said Claude's father, 'Claude was my second son, he was named after my late wife's father.'

'Thank you, it has been difficult for us to accept that we did all that we could. Your son was one of the most enthusiastic and diligent cadets we have had the pleasure to know for some time,' said Athos.

Robert smiled at the compliment.

'But please,' said Robert, 'don't let me keep you. You are both still injured.'

'Thank you, monsieur,' said Athos before continuing. 'You should know that your son came up with some very good suggestions on how to improve the training of the cadets...and we intend to implement them.'

Robert smiled again, fresh tears forming in his eyes, 'my Claude's ideas are to be used? He told me about some of his ideas the last time I saw him, he said he was nervous about talking to you. I told him he shouldn't be ...I wonder, I overheard that you were intending to stop at a tavern...could I buy you a meal?... I want to hear about his ideas and what you intend to do.'

Robert looked at them each. After a pause, Porthos answered.

'It would be our pleasure, Monsieur.'

Aramis still felt guilty about Claude's death and he knew that Athos also felt upset and guilty. They had both felt responsible, but after their brief conversation with Claude's father Aramis knew that they should not dwell on his death. Claude would not have wanted them to. And knowing that he had left a legacy in his ideas was some comfort for them.

Robert had shown them how they should deal with the young man's death, Aramis intended to follow the man's example to look at the positive legacy that had been left by the young man.

Claude's father moved to the edge of the grave looking down, 'thank you all for being with him at the end, for helping him and listening to his ideas.'

After a last look at his son's grave, Robert turned towards the Musketeers and nodded. He slowly led them away.

The End

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
